Uma Ótima Dupla
by Porcoelho
Summary: Sakura odeia o time de futebol do colégio, incluindo seu capitão, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke nunca leu o jornal da escola. Também nunca foi com a cara da irritante editora do jornal, Sakura Haruno. Mas, quando as verbas para o time de futebol e o jornal da escola são reduzidas quase a zero, e ninguém sabe explicar o porquê, os dois precisarão se unir para desmascarar o culpado.
1. Capítulo 1

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO I

.

.

Isso não era justo.

Como assim a verba do jornal havia sido reduzida? O que já era uma merreca tinha reduzido à metade. Como eles fariam o jornal desse jeito?

Isso não ia ficar assim. Não ia ficar assim mesmo!

Ela, Sakura Haruno – editora do Konoha News – não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

Droga! Por que sempre que as finanças da escola não iam bem, sobrava para o jornal?

Ou para o Clube de Ciências, Sakura admitia. Mas, nunca, nunca o time de futebol era prejudicado.

Mas é claro, com o todo poderoso Sasuke Uchiha no time isso não acontecia. Só porque o pai dele doava dinheiro à escola, o time de futebol do Uchiha-filhinho-do-papai nunca sofria com as finanças do colégio. Claro, sempre sobrava para equipe do jornal, o Clube de Ciências, o de Teatro, o de Xadrez, e por aí vai…

Por que então, o pai de Sasuke não financiava apenas o time do filho de uma vez? Assim, o resto da verba destinada ao colégio poderia ir para os outros grupos de "atividades extracurriculares", como falava o diretor – que a Haruno agora tinha vontade de matar – Orochimaru.

Havia acabado de sair da sala do diretor, e não tinha conseguido nada. Apenas tinha perdido seu tempo para ouvir o que sempre ouvia quando ia até lá reclamar: _"A escola está passando por um período difícil, senhorita Haruno. Eu não posso fazer nada."_

Aquele cara de cobra – isso aí, ela não respeitava o querido diretor – nunca fazia nada mesmo! Mas, dessa vez, ela daria um jeito. Dane-se se o diretor não se importava. Sakura Haruno, se importava, e acharia um jeito de resolver essa injustiça.

Andando pelos corredores do Konoha High, Sakura resolveu respirar fundo, e pensar no que faria. Primeiramente, ela precisava saber se os outros clubes também estavam tendo o orçamento reduzido pela metade.

Que ótimo! Agora ela precisaria aturar o esquisitão presidente do Clube de Ciências, Rock Lee – que, ainda por cima, tinha uma quedinha por ela.

.

..

...

—Calma, Sakura – falava Hinata, tentando animar a amiga. —Vai dar tudo certo. Afinal nós já estamos acostumados a adaptar o jornal cada vez que o orçamento é reduzido pela escola.

Hinata, que também fazia parte da equipe do Konoha News, já estava acostumada com os cortes no orçamento – afinal, isso acontecia com frequência – e tentava acalmar Sakura.

—Dessa vez não, Hina – falava a Haruno, enquanto as duas entravam na sala que servia como redação para o jornal. —Dessa vez, eu não vou me conformar assim. Como nós vamos conseguir fazer o jornal com essa merreca que o diretor quer nos dar? —questionou, visivelmente alterada.

—Nós vamos dar um jeito, como sempre fizemos.

—Não. Por que é sempre o jornal? Por que dessa vez, só dessa vez, eles não reduzem a verba do time?

—Ou daquelas barangas com pompons, quem sabe? —falou Tenten, que também fazia parte da equipe do jornal, enquanto entrava na redação improvisada.

—É, aquelas roupas não devem custar muito, não é? Já que elas economizam bastante no pano… —falou Sakura, um pouco mais animada por ter alguém que a apoiasse, e, em parte, por poder criticar as líderes de torcida.

—Pois é – concordou Tenten, rindo. —Ouvi dizer que os orçamentos do Clube de Teatro e do Coral também diminuíram.

—Mas é claro, não é? Sempre sobra 'pra gente – falou Sakura, irritando-se novamente. —Aposto que os do Clube de Ciências e o de Poesia também.

—Não tenho dúvidas disso – concordou Tenten, também irritada pela situação do jornal.

—Vocês sabem o que o diretor fala – disse Hinata. —Ele sempre diz que o time dá muito mais visibilidade para o colégio.

—Dá, é? —perguntou Sakura. —Aqueles idiotas sempre perdem nas finais.

—Eu não estou defendendo eles, só estou dizendo que é isso que o diretor pensa.

—Eu sei, Hina – disse Sakura. —Mas acho que ele está errado. Acho que se a escola investisse 'pra valer nos outros clubes, como investe no time, teria mais destaque – falou a rosada, convicta. —Nós, por exemplo, mesmo com essa merreca que recebemos, conseguimos ganhar o prêmio de melhor jornal escolar do estado no ano passado – lembrou ela, começando a se empolgar com o discurso. —E o Chouji, aquele garoto do coral? Ele manda bem pra caramba. —Agora a editora do Konoha News, já estava de pé, andando pela sala. —O Shikamaru é um gênio – disse, lembrando do presidente do Clube de Matemática —E até o Clube de Ciências, do esquisitão do Lee, ganha todas as feiras que participa— continuou, enquanto Hinata e Tenten a encaravam. —Então por que só o time importa 'pra escola?—questionou mais uma vez.—A gente também tem nosso valor.

—Até me emocionei agora, Sakura – falou Tenten, de brincadeira. Recebeu um olhar fingido de indignação por parte da rosada, enquanto Hinata ria.

—Queria que o diretor pensasse como você – falou Hinata, depois da descontração.

—Acho que gente deveria invadir o campo no próximo jogo do estadual, em forma de protesto. O que acham?

—Mas o quê? —questionou Hinata. —Você não está falando sério, não é Tenten?

Sakura apenas riu. Estava feliz por ter alguém que compartilhasse a raiva que ela tinha pelo time. Mas sabia que toda essa irritação de Tenten era por que a morena tinha terminado, recentemente, o namoro com Neji Hyuuga – meio-campo dos Jounins. Parece que os dois tinham brigado por que Tenten flagrou o agora ex-namorado beijando uma das líderes de torcida.

—Gente, vocês não sabem da maior —falou uma escandalosa Ino, que havia acabado de entrar na sala.

—Deixa eu adivinhar... – começou Sakura – As verbas da maioria dos clubes foram reduzidas.

—Sim – falou Ino, sorrindo como se tivesse descoberto um mapa do tesouro –, inclusive a do time de futebol.

.

..

...

—Sakura! Veio me ver? —perguntou Kiba, um dos garotos do time. – Resolveu aceitar meu convite para sair, gata?

—Mas é claro que não – respondeu ela, achando a ideia absurda. —Vim falar com o Uchiha – explicou.

Depois de descobrir que todos os grupos de atividades da escola, todos mesmo – incluindo as líderes de torcida e o time de futebol – haviam tido cortes no orçamento, Sakura resolveu que iria agir. Já havia falado com todos os presidentes, mentores, líderes – ou qualquer outro nome — dos clubes. Só faltava um: O capitão do time de futebol da escola, Sasuke Uchiha. Por isso, agora ela estava lá, invadindo o campo onde os garotos treinavam; interrompendo o jogo-treino que começaria agora.

—Comigo, Haruno? —perguntou Sasuke. —Se for para me entrevistar pra'quele seu jornalzinho, saiba que tem que marcar uma hora.

—E eu lá quero fazer entrevista com você, Uchiha? —questionou, retrucando.

—Por que está aqui, então?

—Sakura, Sakura! —chamou Naruto, interrompendo a conversa. – A Hinata por acaso não veio com você?

—Veio, Naruto, ela está no meu bolso, quer ver? —questionou irônica, enquanto os garotos riam.

—Calma Sakura, também não precisava ficar desse jeito – falou um Naruto um tanto triste.

—Você está vendo alguma Hinata por aqui? Está? —perguntou novamente, impaciente.

Sakura sabia que a história de Naruto e Hinata era antiga. Apesar de nunca terem tido nenhum envolvimento, de fato, qualquer um podia ver que os dois eram apaixonados um pelo outro. Menos os dois, é claro. Hinata sempre fora tímida demais para ter coragem de se declarar. Naruto era meio idiota, e não percebia os sentimentos da Hyuuga por ele. Por isso, o máximo que faziam era trocar olhares, e algumas palavras de vez em quando. Sakura até achava bonitinho o jeito como os dois se gostavam. Porém, agora não estava com vontade de aturar as perguntas idiotas da paixão de sua amiga.

—Bom, vou direto ao ponto – falou ela, retomando a conversa com Sasuke novamente. —Você já sabe que o orçamento do seu time foi reduzindo à metade? —perguntou, não esperando respostas. —Só vim avisar vocês que estou planejando uma reunião com os membros dos…

—O quê? — interrompeu Sasuke, caindo em si. Como assim, reduzido? E todo o dinheiro que seu pai doava à escola? —Como assim verbas reduzidas, Haruno? —questionou ele, enquanto resmungos por parte dos garotos do time podiam ser ouvidos.

—Isso mesmo que você ouviu. O diretor disse que _as finanças da escola estão passando por um momento delicado_ – explicou, usando as mesmas palavras de Oruchimaru. —Achei que você já tivesse sido avisado, já que é o queridinho do diretor.

—Não, eu não sabia disso – disse ele, ignorando totalmente a última sentença da rosada. —Eu não entendo… Meu pai sempre ajuda a escola. Ele sempre doa o necessário para que o colégio não passe necessidades; para que não tenha que reduzir custos com os alunos.

—Ah, é? —perguntou uma descrente Sakura. – Pois saiba que as verbas para o jornal são reduzidas quase todo mês. Assim como acontece com outros clubes.

—Eu não sabia disso – falou resignado. Mas logo voltou ao tom de brincadeira. Sasuke não perderia a oportunidade de provocar a rosada. —Então é por isso que o jornal é aquela porcaria, Haruno? —perguntou, com um sorriso debochado no rosto. —Não que eu leia é claro, mas é o que todo mundo diz…

—Ah, claro, por que a verba investida em vocês resulta em alguma coisa – retrucou ela. —Vocês vencem o estadual há três anos seguidos, não é? —falou. Agora era ela quem estava com um sorriso no rosto. —Ah, não, vocês perderam para o Suna. Nas últimas três ou quatro finais. Eu não sei direito, parei de contar na primeira vez que eles humilharam vocês.

—Eles roubaram, tá legal.

—Ah, claro que sim, Uchiha. Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato do Sasori Akasuna jogar muito melhor que você – disse ela, para provocá-lo ainda mais. – Eu entrevistei ele uma vez, sabia? A reportagem fez um sucesso…

—Mas é claro que eu sei. Aquele idiota foi capaz de dizer que nós não merecíamos estar na final.

—Engraçado, pensei ter ouvido você dizer que não lia o jornal – falou Sakura, sorrindo vitoriosa.

—_Touché – _falou Suigetsu, zagueiro do time, recebendo um olhar irritado de Sasuke em seguida.

—Você não ficou com esse cara, não é Sakura? —perguntou Kiba, referindo-se a Sasori.

—Com quem eu fico ou deixo de ficar não é problema de ninguém – falou a rosada. Ela não estava com muita paciência hoje. Não que tivesse mais paciência em dias normais… —Bom, se vocês quiserem participar da reunião, estejam na sala do jornal, após o almoço. —E dizendo isso, ela deu as costas ao time, e seguiu rumo ao prédio da escola.

—Cara, essa garota não brinca em serviço – falou Suigetsu, enquanto a rosada se afastava. —Já planejou uma reunião e tudo mais.

—A Sakura estava meio estressada hoje… - disse Naruto, enquanto coçava a cabeça.

—Minha Sakura é decidida – disse Kiba, orgulhoso de "sua garota".

—Tsc… É uma irritante, isso sim – resmungou Sasuke, baixo o suficiente para que ninguém ouvisse. Estava irritado com a notícia. Precisava tirar isso a limpo com o diretor.

—Sua Sakura, Inuzuka? Pelo que eu vi, ela te deu um fora – falou Neji.

Kiba bufou, Suigetsu e Naruto riram.

—E você levou um pé na bunda da Tenten —retrucou Kiba.

—Não foi bem assim, foi tudo um mal-entendido – defendeu-se Neji.

—E você Suigetsu, vive correndo atrás da Karin – continuou Kiba, fazendo o zagueiro parar de rir; e fazendo Naruto rir ainda mais. —Mas todo mundo sabe que ela não quer nada com você.

—Do que você está rindo Uzumaki? —perguntou Suigetsu. —Só fica nesse chove e não molha com a prima do Neji.

—Ei, não metam a Hinata no meio disso – falou Neji, defendendo a honra da família.

—Ei teme, onde você vai? —perguntou Naruto, quando se deu conta que Sasuke se afastava.

—Nós vamos nessa reunião, Sasuke? —questionou Gaara, volante dos Jounins.

—Vou falar com o diretor – respondeu o Uchiha. —Depois decido o que fazer. —E dizendo isso, seguiu para o prédio da escola.

—Bom, acho que isso significa que não teremos mais treino hoje… - constatou Neji.

—Não sei o Sasuke, mas eu vou nessa reunião – disse Kiba. —A gente não pode deixar isso assim.

—Você só vai nessa reunião por causa da Sakura, Kiba – falou Naruto. —Está pouco se importando com o time.

—E você está? —perguntou Kiba, enquanto todos seguiam para os vestiários.

—É — concordou Suigetsu. —Por acaso, você sabe o que é um orçamento, Naruto?

.

..

...

—Karin, achei que você tivesse dito que não viriam – falou Sakura, vendo Karin, a capitã das líderes de torcida, entrando na sala do jornal com suas companheiras de equipe.

—É, nós mudamos de ideia – respondeu a ruiva.

E Sakura só precisou seguir o olhar de Karin para ver o motivo que havia levado a ruiva até ali: Sasuke Uchiha. Ele já estava dentro da sala, assim como o resto do time.

—Ei, Haruno – chamou Sasuke, assim que a rosada entrou na sala.

—O que foi, Uchiha?

—Fui falar com diretor.

—Sério? Achei que fosse pedir para o seu pai fazer isso.

—Os pais dele estão viajando, Sakura – se intrometeu Naruto. —Não tinha como o pai do Sasuke vir aqui – completou, recebendo um olhar mortal do Uchiha.

—Cale a boca, dobe – falou Sasuke, fazendo Naruto se afastar.

—Então, o que ele te disse? — perguntou Sakura.

—Ele só me disse o que já havia dito a você — contou Sasuke. — Tentei insistir no assunto, mas ele desconversou e disse que tinha um compromisso.

—Aquele cara de cob… - começou a resmungar.

—Cara de quê? —interrompeu o capitão dos Jounins, sem entender.

—Não é nada – disse ela. —Vamos começar essa reunião de uma vez — falou. Na verdade, Sakura estava muito ansiosa para falar o que pensava sobre o corte de verbas repentino na escola. Queria ver a reação dos colegas quando falasse qual era sua teoria.

—Estão todos aqui, Hina? —perguntou Sakura, indo até uma das mesas para falar com a amiga.

—Acho que sim – respondeu Hinata.

—Desculpe pelo atraso, minha flor – falou Lee, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. —Obrigada por ter esperado por mim para começar.

Dessa vez, Sakura resolveu ignorar o _minha flor._ Lee era estranho, e vivia falando coisas esquisitas para ela. Mas era o jeito dele, Sakura sabia.

Alguns alunos olhavam o presidente do Clube de Ciências com certa curiosidade. Mas, Sakura não os culpava. Qual é? Que cara, para conquistar uma garota, chamava esta de flor? Talvez fizessem isso na Idade Média, mas hoje as cantadas não eram mais assim. Bom, talvez ninguém tivesse dito isso a Lee.

—Tudo bem, Lee. Sentem-se de uma vez – falou a Haruno para o grupo, cortando qualquer chance de Lee lhe falar algo constrangedor.

Enquanto Sakura checava com Hinata se todos já haviam chegado, Lee e o resto dos possíveis futuros cientistas de Konoha se acomodavam nas cadeiras da sala.

Logo após, Shino, o garoto estranho do Clube de Insetos – que, Sakura acreditava, só ele mesmo fazia parte – se juntou a eles na sala.

Shikamaru, o gênio do Clube de Matemática, também chegou. O grupo dos prodígios nas ciências exatas havia sido o único com quem Sakura não tinha falado. A editora do Konoha News havia deixado Temari, também repórter do jornal da escola, encarregada de falar com o grupo, já que a loira era namorada de Shikamaru.

Alguns alunos ainda olhavam com estranhamento para Lee e Shino, mas logo encararam Sakura, quando esta se posicionou, de pé, atrás de umas das mesas – de forma que todos na sala pudessem vê-la.

—Bom, acredito que todos saibam por que estamos aqui – começou ela. —E também acredito que todos vocês estejam inconformados com essa situação, e queiram fazer algo a respeito disso.

—Como assim fazer algo, Sakura? – perguntou Shikamaru, com o semblante desinteressado de sempre. Estava sentado ao lado da namorada, e tinha o braço ao redor dos ombros de Temari.

—Quero dizer que não podemos deixar as coisas como estão. Temos de lutar por nossos direitos.

—E como você propõe que nós façamos isso? —questionou Neji. Mas ele não estava olhando para Sakura enquanto falava, e sim, para Tenten, que estava sentada em uma cadeira próxima a Sakura.

Bom, talvez Neji só tivesse feito a pergunta para chamar a atenção de Tenten – que havia virado a cara para ele. Mas Sakura resolveu ignorar isso, pois havia achado o questionamento do Hyuuga de grande ajuda para a reunião.

Logo ela poderia falar sobre suas suspeitas. Logo ela chegaria no motivo que havia a levado a marcar essa reunião.

—Já que o nosso estimado diretor, Senhor Oruchimaru, não quer nos dar as respostas, o que ficou claro ao ver que ele disse a mim e ao nosso colega Uchiha – maneou a cabeça em direção a Sasuke – a mesma coisa; já que ele não quer nos explicar os motivos das fianças da escola estarem ruins, nós vamos descobrir isso por conta própria.

—Descobrir o quê? —perguntaram Gaara e Chouji ao mesmo tempo.

—O que você acha que está acontecendo? —continuou Gaara, já que Chouji tinha voltado a comer seu cachorro-quente.

—Não precisa ser um gênio para adivinhar o que está acontecendo aqui – falou Sakura, decidida. —O Senhor Fugaku Uchiha ajuda a financiar o colégio, e a verba do governo não deve ser pouca. Afinal, nós não moramos em um país como o Brasil; aqui, no Japão, o investimento na educação é alto. Então, eu lhes pergunto, onde está indo todo esse dinheiro?

Todos, tirando a equipe do jornal, ficaram surpresos com a suposição de Sakura. Ela sabia que isso, provavelmente, aconteceria. Por isso mesmo, havia avisado alguns amigos antes.

—Você está insinuando que… - começou Sai, integrante do Clube de Teatro, mas não terminou.

—Sim, estou – falou Sakura, sem titubear. —O diretor Orochimaru está desviando dinheiro da escola.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO II

.

.

Só era possível ouvir um borborinho de indagações e falação após a revelação de Sakura. A sala improvisada da redação do Konoha News havia virado uma confusão. Todos discutiam efusivamente e falavam ao mesmo tempo, querendo expor sua opinião —alguns concordavam com o que Sakura havia dito, outros não —, e nada podia ser entendido.

Após um momento, a Haruno resolveu dar um basta naquilo:

—Silêncio! —fez ela, o tom de voz um pouco acima do normal. —Silêncio! —repetiu, mas novamente não teve sucesso. —Calem a boca! —gritou.

Então, de repente, todos se calaram e a encararam, uns estavam um tanto surpresos, alguns constrangidos pela bagunça, e outros, assustados.

Satisfeita pelo silêncio que se fez presente, Sakura voltou a falar:

—Eu proponho que façamos algo para descobrir o motivo por trás de tantas reduções de custos. —Ela olhou os rostos dos colegas pela sala, tentando medir as reações de cada um. —Quem concorda?

Poucas pessoas levantaram o braço.

Sakura respirou fundo, esperando mais braços serem erguidos. Será que seus colegas era tão acomodados que não queriam mais lutar por seus direitos? Será que eles não percebiam que podiam estar sendo roubados?

Diante da minoria que havia aderido a causa, Ino resolveu se pronunciar:

—O que a Sakura quis dizer foi que quem é covarde o suficiente para não querer investigar o que está havendo com as finanças da escola, pode sair dessa sala.

O comentário pareceu surtir efeito, e ao contrário do que Sakura imaginava, apenas cinco alunos deixaram a sala: um garoto do Clube de Física, uma garota do Clube de Teatro, dois meninos do Clube de Astrologia, e, por último, um garoto do Clube de Matemática.

Sakura sorriu empolgada e lançou a Ino um olhar de gratidão. A quase represália de loira havia feito com que a maioria dos alunos caísse em si. É claro que, talvez, o fato de Sasuke Uchiha estar presente na sala também fez com que a maioria das garotas permanece.

—Acho que podemos aproveitar que estamos reunidos para ir planejando algumas coisas, não é? —disse a Haruno, vendo Ino, Tenten e Hinata balançaram a cabeça, concordando.

—Foi mal, Sakura —falou Shikamaru. —Eu até queria participar, mas não vou poder ficar. As olimpíadas estaduais são na semana que vem e eu tenho que treinar...

Sakura assentiu, compreensiva.

—Nós também não poderemos ficar, minha flor —disse Lee, falando por ele e pelos amigos do Clube de Ciências. —Mas se você precisar da nossa ajuda, nós vamos estar no laboratório. —Ele sorriu para Sakura.

Sakura assentiu, e retribuiu o sorriso dele. A garota ouviu mais alguns colegas dizerem que não poderiam ficar para reunião, mas que estavam dispostos a ajudar no que fosse preciso.

—Tudo bem, gente —Sakura falou. —Prometo manter todos vocês informados.

—Legal, Sakura —disse Sai. —Eu vou tentar falar com alguns colegas do Clube de Teatro que não foram avisados da reunião.

—Isso seria ótimo, Sai. Obrigada —ela falou. E antes que os colegas saíssem, completou: —Não se esqueçam que o que aconteceu na reunião hoje, fica entre a gente. Procurem não falar sobre o assunto perto dos professores ou algum funcionário da escola. Não queremos que o diretor Orochimaru descubra que está sob suspeitas.

Todos assentiram, se comprometendo a terem cuidado.

—Até logo, minha flor —Lee se despediu, em seguida deu um beijo na mão de Sakura. —E não esqueça, qualquer coisa pode contar comigo.

—Obrigada, Lee.— Sakura sorriu novamente pra ele. Mesmo com a esquisitice, o presidente do Clube de Ciências era gente boa e muito prestativo.

—Eu já vou indo então —Sai falou. —Me avise se descobrir alguma coisa. Tchau, Sakura! —ele disse, e a rosada viu a piscadinha que o moreno lançou para Ino antes de sair.

Também viu que logo após de Sai ter se retirado da sala, Ino foi falar com Gaara. Sakura balançou a cabeça em negativa enquanto sorria. Sua amiga não tinha jeito…

—Acho que todo mundo já foi, Sakura —Hinata avisou.

—É, podemos dar início a reunião de verdade—disse Tenten. —Por onde você sugere que a gente comece, detetive Sakura?

Sakura soltou uma risada.

—Bom, vamos começar a reunião?— a Haruno perguntou, chamando a atenção dos colegas novamente.

Todos olharam para ela, atentos.

—Você tem algum plano, Sakura? —Gaara perguntou.

—Acho que… —ela começou, mas foi interrompida por Sasuke. A princípio, olhou para ele irritada. Mas quando ouviu o que ele tinha a dizer, a irritação sumiu e ela prestou atenção em cada palavra.

—Antes de vir pra cá, eu fui falar com o Orochimaru e ele disse que tinha um compromisso — contou Sasuke. — Saiu da sala junto comigo. —Sakura logo entendeu o que o Uchiha estava sugerindo. — Provavelmente ainda não deve ter voltado…

—Esta é a oportunidade perfeita para vasculhar a sala do diretor —a Haruno disse, olhando para os amigos empolgada.

—Foi o que eu pensei —Sasuke falou, presunçoso. Mas Sakura não deu atenção a ele, tão feliz que estava com a possibilidade de pôr o primeiro plano em prática.

—Eu vou até lá —a rosada se pronunciou.

—Sozinha, Sakura? —indagou Hinata, preocupada.

—Hinata tem razão, Sakura —começou Kiba. —Você não pode ir sozinha até lá.

—Pensei que alguém poderia distrair a dona Chyio enquanto eu entro na sala —ela disse, referindo-se a secretária do diretor.

—E se o Orochimaru te pegar bisbilhotando as coisas dele, Sakura? —falou Ino, tentando pôr um pouco de juízo na cabeça da amiga.

—Eu dou meu jeito, Ino.

—Não, Sakura. Pense bem, se você for pega, o diretor pode desconfiar e nosso plano vai por água abaixo.

—Eu posso ir com ela —sugeriu Kiba.

—E como você iria ajudar? —perguntou Ino, sem se preocupar se estava sendo rude ou não. — Acho que quem deveria ir com a Sakura, é o Sasuke.

A Haruno e o Uchiha olharam para Ino enquanto Kiba dizia:

—Por que ele e não eu?

—Dãh —Naruto falou —, todo mundo sabe que o Sasuke é o queridinho do diretor.

Alguns risos foram ouvidos pela sala após o comentário do loiro. Já Sasuke desviou seu olhar de Ino para encarar Naruto como se quisesse matá-lo.

—Qual é, Sasuke? —Ino prosseguiu. —Todo mundo sabe que o diretor nunca faz nada contra você. Por isso mesmo, acho que você é acompanhante perfeito para a Sakura. Se o Orochimaru chegar e ela estiver com você, vai ser muito mais fácil vocês saírem dessa ilesos.

Sakura e Sasuke se encararam, medindo as reações um do outro.

A Haruno não queria ter que suportar a presença de Sasuke. E pior ainda era ter que admitir para si mesma que o plano de Ino fazia muito sentido. Isso era o mesmo que admitir que ela precisava da ajuda dele. _Mas, é por uma boa causa_, ela ponderou. Tinha certeza que Orochimaru estava metido em qualquer esquema sujo que estivesse corrompendo a verba da escola. Seu faro investigativo dizia isso a ela. E ela não ia ficar fora dessa, tendo que aturar o playboyzinho do colégio ou não. Participar de algo assim era tudo o que a futura jornalista Sakura Haruno sempre havia sonhado. Ajudar a escola, e fazer com que o culpado fosse punido era o que Sakura mais queria. Era por isso que desde pequena ela já sabia que profissão seguir. Queria ser jornalista para tentar corrigir as injustiças do mundo. Por que não começar com sua escola? E se todas essas razões já não fossem suficientes, Sakura também sabia que se ela conseguisse desvendar todo esse mistério, o nome dela como repórter investigativa já seria famoso antes mesmo que ela entrasse na faculdade.

Sasuke também não estava muito satisfeito de ter que botar o tal plano em prática com a Haruno. Porém sabia que Ino estava certa. Orochimaru nunca faria nada contra ele. Mas ele não era o queridinho do diretor, como todos costumavam dizer. Orochimaru só o tratava daquele jeito porque seu pai doava dinheiro à escola ou – se a teoria de Sakura estivesse correta – doava dinheiro ao diretor do colégio. Sasuke sabia, pelo pouco que conhecia de Sakura, que mesmo tendo que formar uma dupla com ele, a garota não desistiria de investigar o diretor. Desde o início tudo havia sido ideia dela. Fora ela quem havia montado a reunião com todos os clubes; ela quem havia visto o que ninguém mais vira: Alguém estava desviando dinheiro da escola. Alguém que provavelmente, Sasuke tinha que concordar com a Haruno, era Orochimaru. E se ela não ia desistir, ele também não. O Uchiha também não tinha gostado nada de ter o orçamento do time reduzido quando estavam tão perto das finais do estadual. Dessa vez, Sasuke tinha certeza, eles não iriam perder para aqueles imbecis do Suna. Dessa vez, ele humilharia o capitão dos imbecis, Sasori Akasuna. Além disso, toda aquela história envolvia o nome de sua família. Sasuke tinha certeza que o pai odiaria saber que estava sendo passado para trás. Então, enquanto os pais viajavam, ele iria juntar todas as provas possíveis contra o corrupto que estava desviando verba da escola. Toda essa história tinha se tornado pessoal para ele. E Sasuke não ficaria de fora dessa. Tendo que aturar ou não a garota mais irritante que ele conhecia.

—Por mim, tudo bem — o Uchiha disse, afinal.

Todos olharam para Sakura a espera de uma resposta.

—Tudo bem pra mim também.

—E o resto de nós o que vai fazer? —questionou Karin, parecendo entedia.

Na verdade, Sakura sabia que a ruiva não devia ter gostado de saber que a "dupla" de Sasuke seria ela e não a líder de torcida. Mas se Karin estava com ciúme, podia ficar tranquila. Sakura tampouco estava amando a ideia de ter a companhia de Sasuke durante a investigação. E, com certeza, ela era a última pessoa que poderia oferecer perigo no quesito 'conquistar Sasuke'.

—Precisamos de alguém para distrair a secretária enquanto entramos na sala —lembrou a Haruno.

—Eu posso fazer isso —Tenten se prontificou. —Até me dou bem com a dona Chiyo.

—Ótimo —falou Sasuke. —Vamos logo, então — ele continuou, e encarou Sakura —, antes que o Orochimaru volte.

—Espera —Sakura disse, antes que Sasuke saísse da sala. —Pensei que alguém pudesse ir falar com todos os clubes. Para saber quando começaram as reduções nos orçamentos, quanto valor foi reduzido de cada vez, se foi muito frequente…

—Eu vou —Naruto se ofereceu antes que qualquer um pudesse fazê-lo. Mas, longe de agradar, a disposição do loiro deixou todos apreensivos.

—Éh… Naruto… — Sakura começou, mas não soube como continuar.

—O que foi Sakura? —ele questionou, sem entender.

—É que talvez... Você não...—tentou explicar Temari.

—Talvez seja melhor se outra pessoa... —Ino resolveu falar de uma vez, mas Hinata a interrompeu.

—Eu vou com o Naruto —falou a Hyuuga, baixinho. —Eu vou com ele —repetiu, mais firme.

Todos suspiraram aliviados, enquanto Naruto permanecia alheio a toda a situação.

No fim, antes que Sasuke, Sakura e Tenten saíssem da sala, Ino havia tido a ideia de todos se dividirem em duplas para averiguarem como haviam sido as reduções de verbas nos últimos tempos. O trabalho seria realizado muito mais rápido se mais gente participasse. Só quem iria ficar na sala eram Temari e Moegi – uma garota do primeiro ano, que havia se juntado a equipe do jornal há duas semanas – caso alguém, que não tivesse participado da reunião, quisesse se juntar ao grupo.

Sakura sorriu antes de se dirigir à saída da sala. Era muito bom ver que todos estavam se unindo pela causa.

—Vamos? —Sasuke chamou-a, quando viu a garota parada na porta.

Sakura assentiu e os três foram em direção à sala do diretor.

.

..

…

Tenten, Sasuke e Sakura chegaram até um corredor onde não eram vistos pela secretária. De lá, eles podiam ver o corredor maior à esquerda que dava acesso à sala da diretoria. À direita no corredor era possível ver a mesa – que ficava perto da lateral da sala de Orochimaru – de dona Chiyo. A secretária parecia compenetrada no trabalho. Mas, Sakura sabia que não era possível passar pela velha senhora e entrar na grande porta de madeira à direita sem ser notada. Chiyo sempre precisava avisar ao diretor, antes que qualquer aluno entrasse. Sakura sabia disso por experiência própria. Já tinha ficado muitas vezes esperando sentada nas cadeiras estofadas, que ficavam à esquerda do grande corredor, esperando ser anunciada.

—Primeiro vou perguntar se o diretor está —falou Tenten. —Depois vou dar um jeito de tirar a dona Chiyo daqui.

—O que você vai dizer para levá-la? —indagou Sasuke.

—Pensei em dizer que alguém está brigando lá no ginásio —explicou a morena. —Assim, levo ela pelo fim do corredor até chegarmos na quadra e vocês entram por aqui.

Na teoria o plano era ótimo, Sakura pensou. Tenten levaria Chiyo ao ginásio pelo outro lado do corredor. Elas passariam pela sala de Orochimaru e seguiriam até o fim do corredor enquanto ela e Sasuke entrariam pelo início da passagem. O importante era que Tenten não deixasse a secretária olhar para trás durante o percurso até a quadra. Porque ela e Sasuke não podiam esperar até que elas entrassem no ginásio. Não podiam perder tempo.

—Me desejem sorte —disse Tenten, e dobrou no corredor à esquerda.

Sakura e Sasuke ficaram observando enquanto a morena falava com a secretária. Alguns minutos se passaram até que dona Chiyo se levantasse e seguisse Tenten na direção do ginásio.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, e ele assentiu. Os dois dobraram no corredor, caminhando lentamente. Antes de abrir a porta, Sakura olhou para o outro lado do corredor. A amiga e dona Chiyo já estavam distantes o suficiente para que nenhum barulho da porta da diretoria se abrindo fosse ouvido. E Sakura tinha certeza de que Tenten não deixaria a secretária olhar para trás até chegarem ao final do corredor.

Por fim, ela e Sasuke entraram na sala.

Primeiro, os dois fizeram uma busca rápida com o olhar, tentando adivinhar onde deviam procurar alguma pista.

Depois, partiram para a busca. Sasuke vasculhava um armário grande cheio de portinhas e gavetas enquanto Sakura mexia em uma cômoda de alumínio onde estavam muitas pastas de arquivos.

Depois de algum tempo revirando a sala em buscas de pistas, Sakura questionou:

—Achou alguma coisa?

—Nada —ele respondeu. — E você?

—Não —disse ela, um pouco desapontada. Observou a mesa do diretor e viu uma única gaveta. Foi até lá enquanto Sasuke vasculhava a estante de livros. —Tem uma gaveta aqui. —Sakura tentou abri-la, não obtendo êxito.—Está trancada.

—Trancada? —ele questionou, e Sakura assentiu.

Sasuke foi até a gaveta e tentou abri-la também, mas não conseguiu.

—Eu disse que estava trancada, Uchiha.

—Não custava nada tentar.

—Aposto que você achou que eu não tinha forças para abrir. Mas como você acha que é mais forte do que eu, quis tentar.

—Isso não é óbvio?

—O quê?

—Que sou mais forte que você?

—Por quê?

—Porque sou homem.

—Típico comentário machista.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Que ótimo! Ela era uma feminista convicta. É claro que ele já deveria ter adivinhado.

Mas quando já abria a boca para respondê-la, os dois ouviram passos se aproximando da porta.

.

..

…

—Hina… —falou Naruto, enquanto os dois seguiam até a sala do coral —Sakura disse que vocês sempre têm reduções na verba do jornal. Isso é verdade?

—É sim —ela afirmou, tentando manter a calma. _Ela estava falando com Naruto a sós!_ —Já faz algum tempo que… que quase todo mês temos redução de orçamento.

—Nossa, eu não fazia ideia —disse o Uzumaki. —Como vocês conseguem manter o jornal desse jeito? —ele questionou. —Só com o corte que a gente teve agora, já vai ficar difícil manter a viajem para Oto para disputar a semifinal do estadual...

—Ah, a gente se vira, sabe? —ela disse. —Cada vez que a verba é diminuída, a Sakura surta—Hinata deu uma risada, e Naruto olhou para ela encantado. — É uma confusão só para fechar todas as matérias. Muita pauta cai porque não temos como ir até o local, por falta de dinheiro. É tudo muito complicado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, é muito divertido também —ela completou, com um sorriso.

A Hyuuga olhou para Naruto e viu que ele estava sorrindo para ela. Abaixou a cabeça, encabulada, e assustou-se quando o Uzumaki tomou uma mecha do cabelo dela entre os dedos e colocou atrás de sua orelha. Hinata ergueu o olhar para encontrar o loiro ainda sorrindo pra ela.

—Seu cabelo estava... —tentou explicar Naruto, mas Hinata interrompeu-lhe.

—Oh, já… já chegamos na sala do Coral. Vamos entrar logo, Naruto —ela disse apressada, e entrou na sala sem esperar por ele.

O Uzumaki sorriu e seguiu Hinata.

.

..

…

Sakura e Sasuke se encararam aflitos.

—E agora? —ela falou. —Será que é o Orochimaru?

Sasuke olhou de Sakura para a porta, e da porta para ela novamente enquanto falava:—Eu vou dar um jeito de despistá-lo —ele falou baixo. —Você dá um jeito de se esconder.

A garota ficou olhando para todos os cantos da sala, tentando achar um local onde pudesse ficar sem ser vista.

—Anda, Haruno —falou ele, apressando-a. —Orochimaru já vai chegar.

—Eu não sei onde posso me esconder! —ela disse controlando a voz para não gritar. Estava nervosa e irritada. Não com Sasuke, mas com a situação.

—Vai pra debaixo da mesa.

Sakura olhou para o Uchiha, pensando em retrucar. A mesa só possuía as laterais e o tampão de madeira em cima – além da pequena gaveta trancada. Qualquer um que se escondesse ali embaixo seria visto. Mas ou ela se escondia ali ou atrás das cortinas... E ao ver que a maçaneta da grande porta de madeira estava sendo virada, Sakura resolveu que a mesa era o esconderijo ideal. Antes que a porta fosse aberta, ela pulou pra debaixo do móvel.

No exato momento em que o diretor entrava na sala, Sasuke se encostou na frente da mesa, escondendo Sakura.

Ela se encolheu o máximo que pôde para ficar escondida pelas pernas do Uchiha, torcendo para que o diretor não a visse.

—Sasuke? —falou Orochimaru. —O que faz por aqui?

—É... eu vim falar com o senhor.

—E você entrou na sala sem autorização? —o diretor questionou, parecendo zangado.

Naquele hora,, Sakura pensou que ela e Sasuke estavam ferrados. Torcia para que o Uchiha fosse bom na enrolação.

—A dona Chiyo não estava, senhor —Sasuke disse, calmamente. —E achei que _eu_ não precisasse de autorização...

—É claro que não precisa, Sasuke. — Orochimaru deu um sorriso. E Sasuke constatou que sorrindo aquele homem ficava mais esquisito ainda. —Mas, então... O que você veio falar comigo? —o diretor perguntou. —Não é sobre a redução do orçamento do time, é? Já te disse que a escola está passando por dificuldades — o homem falou, indo em direção à mesa.

Sasuke parou na frente dele impedindo-o de continuar. —Não! —disse Sasuke. —Não é sobre isso que quero falar —ele emendou. Agachada debaixo da mesa, Sakura soltou um suspiro, aliviada. —Meu pai… —o garoto começou — Ele pediu para que eu visse, com algum funcionário da escola, as melhorias que precisam ser feitas no campo, antes da final do campeonato. Pensei que o senhor pudesse ir comigo.

—Mas é claro que posso —Orochimaru respondeu imediatamente. —Seu pai pretende custear tudo, é? —Ele parecia interessado. _Muito_ interessado, notou Sasuke.

—Pretende sim.

—Bom —o diretor disse, já se dirigindo até a porta da diretoria —, vamos logo então, sim?

Sasuke assentiu e seguiu Orochimaru até a porta.

Quando os dois saíram, Sakura respirou fundo. Ela esperou mais alguns instantes, e saiu lentamente do esconderijo. Suas costas doíam um pouco, pelo tempo que ela tinha permanecido agachada. Mas, com certeza, esse era um preço bem pequeno a se pagar considerando que ela e Sasuke quase haviam sido pegos em flagrante. Agora, a ideia de ter Sasuke como dupla já parecia mais aceitável. Tinha que admitir que o Uchiha havia se saído muito bem. Usar o pai e seu dinheiro para enrolar o diretor tinha sido uma ótima ideia. Orochimaru tinha vazado da sala rapidinho, antes que tivesse qualquer oportunidade de dar uma boa olhada no local e vê-la embaixo da mesa.

Mais tarde, teria que agradecer a Sasuke por isso.

Porém, enquanto saia da sala – certificando-se de que não havia mais ninguém pelo corretor da diretoria –, Sakura só pensava em como conseguiria a chave para abrir a pequena gaveta da mesa do diretor.

.

.

..

...

**Miss Singularity**, muito obrigada por comentar! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da história :) E agradeço pelo elogio! Sempre tento escrever corretamente e reviso mais de uma vez os capítulos. As vezes, passam alguns errinhos. Mas, de qualquer forma, é muito bom que alguém reconheça o esforço. Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Até mais!

**Tatanaca. naca**, que bom que minha fic te agradou. Fico feliz :D Adorei a forma como você descreveu a fic. E você acertou com seus palpites! Tem um pouquinho de Naruhina nesse capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. Daqui a pouco começa a rolar um clima entre o Sasuke e a Sakura também *-* Muito obrigada por comentar e até mais!


End file.
